To Do List
I'm just searching around for pages that need editing, especially quests. So here goes: The red text means that there's no page for it, so click on it to add information to it. Tutorial Quests ALL DONE!!! Everything that had to be there, is there, so we can just ignore those :p Rank Quests *Becoming A Rookie 3 - Share section *Becoming A Novice 3 - Share section *Becoming An Adventurer 6 - Share picture *Becoming A Cadet 2 - Prologue + Share picture *Becoming A Cadet 3 - Share picture + rewards Crafting Quests The renaming of recipes, quests etc. Pet Food can remain unchanged (already checked) Skill Quests Magician *Magic Claw I - share section + picture *Magic Claw II - share section + picture + prologue + description *Magic Claw III - share section + picture + prologue + description *Cold Beam I - share section + picture + prologue + description *Holy Arrow III - Need to be made. *Holy Arrow IV - Need to be made. Warrior *Shout II - Share section + picture *Shout III - Need to be made. *Charged Blow I - III - Need to be made. *Panic Attack II - IV - Need to be made. **There's a page called Panic III, but i don't know if the quest is called Panic Attack III or just Panic III Bowman *Arrow Blow I and up Thief *'ALL '''quest pages on skills left to do. We need a pages called Thief Skills - Bowman Skills - Warrior Skills like the Magician Skills page. Map Quests Henesys *Z. Mushroom Area *'Monster:' Zombie Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Wooden Mask, Rocky Mask *'NPCs:' Anne, Estelle, Wanted: Z. Mushroom Kerning City *Keeper of The Road to North of Kerning City II *A Traveling Companion? *Hidden Gold - Prologue. *'Monster:' Iron Hook, Iron Boar, Iron Mutae, Ligator *'NPCs:' Jake, Bell, Chris, The Ticket Gate Perion *'Areas:' Stumpy Area, Areas: Stumpy Area, Initial Excavation Area, Excavation Completion Area, Primitive Boar Den, Relic Excavation Camp I, Relic Excavation Camp II, Abandoned Construction Site I, Abandoned Construction Site II, Frankenroid Ruins, Hazardous Construction Site I, Hazardous Construction Site II *'Monsters:' Male Desert Rabbit, Cactus, Metro Bubbling, B Slime, Silver Slime, Miner Zombie *'NPCs:' The Rememberer, Dances with Balrog, Shuang, Shawn, Winston, The Excavator Board, Christopher, Jack and the other 4 from Frankenroid Path Ellinia *Playing Tricks on Arwen *Tasteless Pranks *Keeper of The Forest North of Ellinia II *Re-blooming Flowers - Prologue + Description *Keeper of Ice Golem Temple - Share Picture ONLY *'Areas:' Tree Trunk Nest I, Tree Trunk Nest II, Magic Fairy Area, One-Eyed Lizard Area, Poison Golem , Temple, Mixed Golem Temple, Stone Golem Temple, Dark Stone Golem Temple, Ice Golem Temple. *'Monsters:' Red Porky, Blue Mushroom, Green Mushroom, Red Ribbon Pig, Blue Ribbon Pig, Cynical Orange Mushroom, Crying Blue Mushroom, Fairy, Curse Eye, Evil Eye, Poison Golem, Mixed Golem, Stone Golem, Dark Stone Golem, Ice Golem. *'NPCs:' Manager, Arwen the Fairy, Rowen the Fairy, Flora the Fairy, Serabi the Fairy, Len the Fairy, Thorr, Scarrs, Secretary of Domestic, Secretary of Magic, Head security Officer, Chrishrama, Sabitrama, Mysterious Statue, Juliet, Romeo Sky Scraper * '''Area:' East Castle Tower, Outer Castle Wall * Monster: * NPCs: Other Stuff *Various quest items are linked to pages that dont exist. Our job to make them :) *Same with monsters *Apple - Quest reward section + how to obtain (in a diffrent way then a quest, aka monsters or w/e) *Fashion - Some stuff need to be Removed *Monster Item Drops *Add in "From Name" to all hunt-a-monster-to-get-item quests. *Gameplay pages **Friend **Gifting/Gifts **Face Shop **Hair Shop *UPDATE THE DAILY BONUS PAGE. Quest Items *Strong Armor *Sharp Blades *Changing Necklace *Cape of Unity Need Images; preferable .png, or .gif. (the colour/quality needs to be nice too) *Pendant of Friendship List of Needed NPC images (without background) ALL THE WHITE BACKGROUND NPC IMAGES NEED TO BE REPLACED!!! Note Feel free to update this list when you've done something, or found something that needs to be done!!! (please do comment or type at the update section so we know who does what :p) If you create a page, wich contains a link to an NPC or monster or w/e that already excists, edit THAT page as well. (add the quest name or w/e your making) Last Update Plz comment on your updates on this page below v^v :D Category:Site maintenance